Murder in Mathematics
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: As if the drama of teenage romance wasn't enough, now all of the students are murder suspects. What an odd thing to return to school to. "I think Sasuke did it, there's something in his eyes!" "Shut up, Naruto!" AU, Darkish Humour, Multiple Pairings, Many Characters, High School.
1. Naruto Gets On TV And Murder Is Revealed

Murder in Mathematics

_AU. Dark Humour. Many Pairings. High School. Let's do this._

* * *

The media was everywhere.

Konoha Academy, once a normal school for eleven to eighteen year olds; a large, old building with peeling orange paint and grass covered in litter, had become a hive for journalists and camera crew. Men in florescent green waved on cars towards the parking zone, helping them avoid the masses of moving children and prowling photographers. Tired police men and women, at the school all night, stood stationed around the site, teachers and pupils alike waited by on the way into school, ignoring instructions to enter the building to clear space.

It was utter pandemonium.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sakura Haruno, stood by the school gates with her friend Sai, took in the scene. Walking into school, she had not expected to see this. Everybody, whether stopping to contemplate or watching and walking, was confused.

"It appears the press have some interest in our school," answered Sai, black eyes scanning the situation before him, "I wonder if we have missed some kind of event?"

Sakura shook her head, "What kind of school event could bring in this kind of crowd?"

A body flew out from the walkers. Kiba Inuzuka now stood beside the two of them.

"I heard," he said immediately, "That there's a hostage situation going on. Lady Tsunade's gone bonkers. Taken Miss Shizune as her prisoner."

Sakura frowned after the brief shock of his surprise arrival, "Oh brother, don't tell me you believe that Kiba? How could that possibly be true?"

Kiba shrugged, instead pointing forwards at the mass of camera crew and television reporters, "I dunno. Hey, is that Naruto?"

Indeed, far ahead where the media had congregated, Naruto stood, his blonde spikes easily recognisable even from far away. He stood waving behind a tall man adorned in a suit and holding a microphone, talking into a camera.

The three moved on down the school driveway, calling Naruto when they reached near him. The blonde happily ran across the road to them (narrowly avoiding being hit by a slow moving car), clearly very excited by the whole situation.

"Hey guys! We have to watch the news later, I think I'll be on it!"

"Naruto," Sai began, "Do you know what is going on?"

Naruto shrugged as the now foursome made their way slowly to the school entrance, eyes still firmly glued to the media and police on the other side of the road.

"No idea man, it's a pretty exciting start to term though!"

"I heard," Kiba suddenly said, directing himself to Naruto, "That Lady Tsunade's gone mad and has taken Miss Shizune hostage."

Naruto pondered this.

"Grandma Tsunade's taken Shizune hostage? No way! That's insane!"

Sakura sighed, "First of all Kiba, if Lady Tsunade had taken Miss Shizune hostage, they wouldn't be letting us into the school building now would they?"

Kiba shrugged as he walked.

"And secondly, I don't know where you've even heard that from seeing as me and Sai literally just saw you walk into school."

"Academy gossip leaves the school gates Sakura," Kiba said scathingly.

By now they had arrived at the school doors. The school interior was typical of one such learning environment. The floor was polished and shining but already littered upon, the walls covered in poster after poster, the corridor wide with bright yellow lockers either side.

Upon entering, Kiba let out a howl of annoyance.

"Urgh, just remembered! Start of term assembly. Who can be bothered, seriously? I'd rather get on with first lesson and actually do some work."

"Well maybe we'll actually be able to find out what's going on," Sakura reasoned.

"They'll still find a way to make it the most boring thing ever," Kiba returned.

Travelling through the corridor, the chatter was arguably louder than it was outside, and talk all around concentrated on one question: What the hell was going on? On their travel to the Assembly Hall, where technically all students should have been heading for instead of standing about in groups chatting, Hidan Yukagure, a boy from two years above and a general acquaintance of them all, jumped out from behind a set of bright lockers.

"Hey shit heads! Have you heard the news?"

"About Lady Tsunade's hostage situation?" Kiba asked.

Hidan looked at him with confusion, "No, not whatever the hell you're talking about. I'm talking about why the media is all outside our fine Academy rights now."

"Why? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently," Hidan said, "Somebody's been murdered."

Sakura scoffed, "No way, I don't believe you for a second."

"Err, well actually, Deidara told me so."

Sakura shrugged, "So what?"

Hidan shrugged back, "Well he's a trustworthy guy."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

They had arrived at the doors of the Assembly Hall. Inside, the massive, brown, wood furnished room was lined with row after row of green chairs, children of all ages sporadically seated. The five headed for the back seats, Hidan peeling off to the left upon seeing some friends of his; Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu and others. Sakura, Sai, Kiba and Naruto headed towards some of their friends, a waving Ino Yamanka and resting Shikamaru Nara.

"Guys, guys, isn't this exciting?" Ino said when they arrived, "Nothing ever happens at this boring old school and now… well… something's happening!"

Sakura took the seat next to her, throwing her bag under her chair as she did so, "I just wanna find out what's going on."

Kiba, sitting down also, glared at her, "I'm telling you, Tsunade took Shizune hostage! There's probably SWAT in the staff corridor right now."

Pupils started to file into the Assembly Hall more rapidly now, and soon most of the seats had been filled; friends like Hinata, Shino and Choji taking the seats to the side of Shikamaru. Teachers also entered, for the most part standing at the back, arms crossed.

"Ooh, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura called, leaning back in her chair as said teacher entered the hall through the back door, "Do you know what's going on?"

Kakashi shook his head gravely, apparently choosing not to answer, instead instructing Sasuke, who had walked in late and was looking for a seat on the same row as his friends, into a free seat on the other side.

"I wonder why Kakashi-Sensei is so serious." Ino muttered to Choji, as Sakura attempted and failed to gain Sasuke's attention with a wave.

The Assembly Hall, now full with the one thousand or so students, came to a sudden silence when Lady Tsunade, Head Teacher of the school, stepped onto the large, black stage at the front. She, as normal, strode up to the microphone stand, amber eyes staring out into the sea of children and teenagers.

"Good morning everybody."

A half-assed collective 'good morning' was returned. Despite this apparent lack of enthusiasm though, anticipation was rising. Soon, all was to be revealed.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now, I am sure you have all seen the media outside the school this morning, and I am sure there has been a lot of talk about it. Despite what many of you may be thinking, this is not a good or exciting start to the Spring Term. I am deeply saddened to announce, the death… the murder, of one of our students."

A hushed whispering swept over the pupils. Hidan leant his head out to nod knowingly at Sakura, who chose to instead gape forwards in shock, like most of her comrades.

Tsunade inhaled deeply.

"Kankuro Sunagakure, one of our students in his second to last year, was murdered at some point yesterday, in school. Maths classroom One Eighty."

Audible gasps.

Tsunade continued, "This murder has brought great sadness to Konoha Academy, yet I must somewhat dejectedly announce that school will not be going under enforced closure like I had originally hoped for and anticipated, under the requests from the police. This leads me nicely onto introducing our two Head Detectives investigating this terrible tragedy, Detective Orochimaru and Detective Jiraiya."

Two men made their way onto the stage, one slim and black haired, the other bulkier with a mane of white. It was the latter that addressed the assembly.

"Hello everybody, I am Detective Jiraiya, and as Lady Tsunade told you all, I will be taking lead on this case, with my colleague Detective Orochimaru. I know many of you may be saddened by the news of a fellow school member dying. I will not begin to try and understand what many of you will be feeling right now. I do hope, however, that you try to understand me when I ask you all to try to return to normality and go about your day like any other. My team and I will be in school throughout this year until this murder is solved. We will need total cooperation to bring the murderer of Kankuro Sungakure to justice."

The teenagers at the back could simply not believe their ears. Kankuro? He was the brother of Gaara, a boy in their year, a friend. Even Shikamaru, formally slumping in his seat, was now very much alert.

Jiraiya had now just finished introducing the rest of the Detective Team, with Detectives Kabuto, Izumo and Kotetsu all nodding their heads at the crowd.

"And please remember," He continued, "If you know anything, do not hesitate to tell us. We thank you in advance for your cooperation and hope we can leave you all in peace, very soon."

Tsunade now replaced the Detectives at the podium, the awkward attempted clapping for the Detectives set off by Deidara and chums coming to an end with a pointed stare from the Head.

"School will commence as normal," She began again, loudly, "Please, if you have any issues, if you need somebody to talk to, be aware that we teachers are here for you, as are the Detectives, and of course so are our pastoral guidance counsellors, Pein and Konan. We will get through this testing time as a school. Thank you. Assembly dismissed."

It seemed like nobody could actually bare to speak as the scraping of chair legs against the floor signalled the standing of everyone from their seats. Shock plastered over nearly everybody's faces.

"I… I can't believe that somebody got murdered in school," gawped Choji as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"It is very much a hard situation to believe," nodded Shino.

"I feel so bad for Temari and Gaara," quietly added Hinata.

"Yeah, I wonder when they heard the news. Poor bastards," Kiba nodded.

The group began the long and drawn-out filtering process to exit the hall, except for Sakura, who waited by the end of the row, looking for somebody.

"Hey pinky, didn't I tell you somebody got murdered," Hidan said brashly as he headed for the exit, head popping out from the moving herd of students to grin at Sakura.

"Hidan," Itachi said, walking next to the silverheaded boy, "Try to have some respect."

Here, Sasuke walked next to his brother, head down. Pushing through the crowd Sakura latched onto him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek when she reached him.

"Sasuke, can you believe this? It's terrible. I can't believe Kankuro's dead."

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn."

"It's actually so crazy. Hidan in your brother's year did say that someone had been killed though."

"What lesson do we have now?" Sasuke asked instead of engaging in conversation.

Sakura, off put by the standoff nature of her boyfriend, opened her mouth to answer, but as the two of them made it to the door, a long arm stretched out to block their way.

Sakura looked upwards in confusion, "Gai-Sensei?"

"You two need to wait right here for a sec, kay?" Gai said as he guided the twosome away from the doors and the moving crowd of people.

The others also stood here, apparently being kept behind for some reason. Sasuke and Sakura stepped into line with them as everybody watched the last wave of pupils leave the hall before the doors slammed shut, echoing loudly. The teenagers looked in-between each other in utter confusion. Nearly everybody had left the hall now, except for Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai-Sensei, who all stood at the back as well, in the same assorted line. Gai was still present too; he stood by almost like a guard of some sort.

The Detectives approached. Their footsteps echoed as they came down the gap between the two sides of chairs. Tsunade and Shizune followed in the teams' wake. A feeling of uneasiness overcame everyone.

"Okay," Jiraiya began as he came to a sudden stop in-front of everyone.

From Shizune he took a sheet of paper, his eyes scanning down it immediately.

"Let's just make sure everybody's here. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai? Yes. Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? Yes. Sakura Haruno? Yes. Naruto Uzumaki? Yes. Ino Yamanka? Yep. Shikamaru Nara? Is here. Choji Akimichi? Is here as well and last but not least Kiba Inuzuka. You are here. Okay, good."

Jiraiya handed the paper he was using for roll call to Izumo and then clapped his hands, looking upon the group, eyes unreadable.

"Okay, so. Let's not waste any time here people. The reason you have all been kept behind today is because you are all the only people who were in the building at the time we believe Kankuro was murdered, without a solid alibi."

All of them, the teachers and the students, paled immediately.

The feeling of uneasiness sunk into everybody's stomachs.

"W-wait a second," Asuma began, worry clearly in his voice, "Does this mean we're all murder suspects?"

Orochimaru nodded his head, a curt smile across his features, "I'm afraid so. Of course, if you haven't done anything there's nothing to worry about."

"This is crazy!" Naruto suddenly roared, "You can't just accuse me of being a murderer! I only murder people on Halo and Call of Duty, and that's only because the game tells me to! I'd never do it in real life, believe it!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade suddenly barked, shocking the other blonde into submission, "No one is accusing any of you of anything; just listen and cooperate with the detectives and this will all be fine. Christ, what a fucking mess this is."

Orochimaru nodded in thanks to the woman, then turned back to the assembled group, "We will begin our interviews with you right away. There is no time to waste after all. After today's interviews we may wish to speak to you again, so for your breaks and lunch time please do not leave the school site. That applies for the rest of the year, not just today."

"Hold on," Shikamaru now burst out, "Can you at least explain to us how we are all linked to the murder? This is all too random if you ask me. Why us?"

Kakashi cocked his head out of line, "Err, I'm afraid that's my fault. You were in my after-school detention till six o clock last night, remember? Your group completely failed that Shakespeare project… I believe the excuse was that Naruto ate the USB with all the work on it?"

All of the students' faces dropped immediately, and their angry gazes turned to their teacher.

"Awwwwwwwwww, I knew I shouldn't have eaten it. Now I'm a murder suspect." Naruto moaned, kicking the floor with his foot.

Izumo stepped forwards, "These interviews will take all morning, so if you could all go to class, and you'll be called out when necessary."

Kotetsu stepped next to him, "If we could please start with you, Miss Yuhi?"

Kurenai's eyes lit up, "Oh, I-I'm first?"

Kabuto nodded, "Please follow us."

Kurenai turned unsurely to Asuma and Kakashi, before following after Kotetsu, Izumo and Kabuto.

Once she and the three detectives had disappeared out of the hall, noise from the corridor temporarily spilling in upon the opening of the doors, Orochimaru turned his attention back to the lined up suspects.

"You may all go to your classes now, except you Mr. Sarutobi, if you could wait with us."

In shock, the teenagers, led by Might Gai and Kakashi, left the Assembly Hall.

"Great, just great!" Sakura said the second the doors closed, "I can't believe we're murder suspects, this is ridiculous!"

"Oh man, oh no, I panic in interviews, what if they think it's me because I start sweating loads? I'll go to jail for a murder I didn't even commit! Akamaru will hate prison food!" Kiba ranted in addition.

"How can they say we don't have an alibi?" Ino spat out, "We were in your detention all evening, Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. About that. Basically, since I wasn't in the classroom that much and when I was I was reading my book, the detectives don't really trust that you were all indefinitely in the classroom the time of the murder. And I let you go to the toilet once Sasuke, and you as well Sakura... so."

All the students in the empty corridor glared at their teacher once more, "So it's your fault!" Sakura barked, finger pointed upwards.

"Hey come on now, I'm a suspect too." Kakashi attempted in his defence.

"No Kakashi, the kids are right. You are totally for blame for this one." Gai put in with his customary cheesy voice.

"Thanks Gai."

"No problem Kakashi my friend, no problem in the slightest." Gai nodded back with a thumbs up.

"But seriously guys, now listen," Kakashi suddenly started as the teenagers started to grumble again. All of them glanced up at him, silence befalling the group, "It's best for you all now to just calm down and head to class. All of this will be over very shortly. Just be honest with the detectives and everything will be fine. I know none of you are killers."

The group, muttering angrily to themselves, complied, heading down the corridor in search of their first period lessons.

While none of them said it, the question most definitely floated about in their heads. Could it be possible? Was Kakashi-Sensei actually wrong? Was one of them really… a murderer?

It was the start of a very long term.

"I think Sasuke did it, there's something in his eyes!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

* * *

_Alright, so I absolutely hate that first chapter but hopefully you don't. Humour and romance/pairings to come next time! Thanks for reading, drop a review if you enjoyed!_

_(Oh, and apologies for any mistakes, I'm not so good at proof-reading my own work!)_


	2. Ino: Strips In A Closet

Murder in Mathematics

_Ino: Strips in a closet and fails an interview_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was winning an argument.

It was second period, Yamato-Sensei's stuffy little history classroom, and the debate on whether The Cold War was the USA or USSR's fault, was hers.

"And Lastly, **Suigetsu**, all of this USSR aggressive action you're talking about was all in retaliation to the USA. Comecon? The Marshall aid was there first. The Warsaw Pact? Erm NATO's not exactly peaceful either you know."

"Woo, go Ino!" cheered out Kiba.

Ino gave him an 'I got this one', look.

Yamato, sat at his desk, typing away at his laptop, glanced up to see if Suigetsu was going to reply but the boy was simply tapping his finger against his chin, trying to come up with some sort of retort.

"Err… errrrrmmmmmm… errrrrrrrrr."

Yamato slapped his laptop shut and quickly stood, "Okay, Ino, Suigetsu you can sit down. Good job."

The two sat down swiftly as Yamato made his way to stand at the front of the class.

"Alright then class, who do we think won the debate?"

"Oh Ino, definitely. Suigetsu has the debating skills of a hyperactive three year old," Karin said, earning a laugh from some in the class.

"Err, who says hyperactive toddlers can't debate Karin?" Suigetsu hit back, turning around to his classmate who sat behind, "For all you know they could be very good at it."

Yamato laughed lightly, "Okay, settle down. The point I wanted to make was-"

"Sensei," Ukon interrupted, sticking his hand into the air.

Yamato paused and turned to him, "Sakon?"

Ukon continued despite Yamato's mix-up, "Why is The Cold War called The Cold War?"

"Oh my god, I told you; it's because Russia's really, really cold, you idiot!" Sakon, sitting next to his twin, spat out.

"Russia's not even that cold you imbecile," Ukon returned quickly.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Urgh, those two kill me. What idiots." Suigetsu muttered aloud to himself as he and the rest of the class watched Yamato try to pry the two apart, as their disagreement on the temperature in Russia quickly dissolved into a pinching fight.

"Who's the idiot Suigetsu? I'm pretty sure I just owned you in our debate," Ino decided to tease as the class descended into chatter while Yamato was occupied.

"I had to let you win because you're my girlfriend, otherwise I would have debated you out of the classroom."

Ino laughed, "Oh yeah, sure!"

Suigetsu nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Just admit it, I'm the smarter one in our relationship."

Suigetsu scoffed, "Please Ino, everyone knows that I'm the smart one and you're the hot one. It's how our relationship works."

"As if," Ino said, "I'm the smart and the hot one."

"Eurgh, you two make me sick," Karin commented.

Suigetsu turned around to look at the redhead, "Shut up, Karin!"

"INO YAMANAKA!"

Suigetsu quickly flew himself around and acted like he was working, Sakon and Ukon stopped fighting and all talking ceased. The class as whole, within a few seconds, had returned to 'work'. Miss Shizune stood at the door.

Suigetsu was the first one to speak after the quick class turnaround, as he finally breathed out, "Oh, it's just you, Miss Shizune. For a second there I thought it was Lady Tsunade."

Shizune glared down at the boy before fixing her attention to Ino, who sat at the back of the class.

"Ino, with me."

Quickly Ino realised what it was about. The interview.

It had been a couple of hours ago that she had been told about it but she had totally forgotten. The class 'ooooooh'd' when she stood, though four did not: Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata. They knew about the interview, they knew it was no oohing matter (well Hinata didn't know shit yet but she just wasn't the oohing type).

Ino shut the door behind herself and followed Shizune down the corridor. Heart in her mouth, the blonde was absolutely terrified.

"The interview is going to be in Lady Tsunade's office," Shizune informed as she clopped forward, Ino behind, biting at her nails.

"Oh my God," Ino whispered to herself.

Shizune half turned, as if she wanted to say something, but in the end did not, instead deciding to lead on through the school in silence. Together they climbed stairs and moved down the corridors, eventually coming to the Teachers Corridor. Ino paused for a second, fear getting the better of her, but then followed Tsunade's assistant through the doors.

"Listen, Ino."

Shizune had stopped by a door. Ino peered at it. It read: Lady Tsunade's Office. She gulped.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but when I took Naruto and Choji for their interviews I felt really bad not helping them out at all."

"Okay."

"Ino, don't worry. I don't think anyone really thinks you're a murderer. It's just the Detectives' jobs."

Ino nodded, though trepidation was still in her voice, "Yeah."

Shizune looked at Ino sympathetically before rapping at the door. Orochimaru's voice called out.

"Come on in."

Shizune smiled at Ino one more time before rushing off down the corridor. The Yamanaka girl slowly reached forward and pushed open the door.

Behind the desk that normally belonged to Lady Tsunade was Detectives Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Ino had been in this office a couple of times before, all times for bad behaviour (She still didn't find it fair that Tayuya could get away with calling her a slaggy one-fringe while Ino got sent to Tsunde for slapping her in the face in response) but this time, this time she definitely felt the most scared.

Orochimaru's smile widened upon seeing the girl at the door and he gestured for her to take the seat that waited on the other side of the desk. Ino complied.

"So, Ino Yamanka. How are you feeling?" Orochimaru asked as Ino shuffled into her seat.

"Nervous," Ino honestly replied.

"Understandable," Jiraiya nodded, seated to the right of his counterpart, "But please, try to answer our questions to the best of your abilities. You can't afford to forget any information, okay?"

Ino didn't know what he was talking about but nodded, "Okay."

The detectives looked between each other and then Orochimaru began.

"Ino, at five thirty pm yesterday evening you were in school due to an after school detention. As a fifth year you came in one day earlier than most of the lower school who all started term today. Correct?"

Ino nodded. She didn't want to look at her interviewer, her eyes stayed locked on the window behind his head.

"And what room was that in?"

"The English room, fifty five. It's on the bottom floor," Ino answered.

Orochimaru nodded as Jiraiya wrote something down on the clipboard which he balanced on his knee.

"Ino," Orochimaru began again, "Can you tell me everything you remember about that evening? Start from the beginning, just recall anything that comes to mind. Could you do that for me?"

Ino's brain whirled. What was she going to say? Everything? What did he mean everything?

Ino looked at Orochimaru hesitantly, "Everything?"

Orochimaru nodded.

Ino took a breath and then just sorta, unleashed!

"We had English last period and me and my group were meant to be doing a presentation on Shakespeare and all our work that we had been preparing for a whole two months was on this memory stick that belonged to Kiba but somehow Naruto who wasn't even in our group got a hold of it and he actually ate it the idiot I still don't even know how and then Kakashi-Sensei actually got angry which he like never does and he gave us an after school till six o clock and we complained loads saying that he couldn't even do that but Lady Tsunade heard all about the situation and took Kakashi's side and told us to complain to Governor Hiruzen if we were really that bothered but none of us knew how except for Shikamaru but he couldn't be bothered which is typical of him to be honest-"

Ino took a very long breath.

"So anyway, let me think. School ended at half three so I went to the toilets with Sakura and then we went to Kakashi's class at about twenty to four and everybody was already there except for Naruto and Kiba because they have some special mentoring class for idiots till like, four, so for an hour or so we just sat about talking and Kakashi read his book because he had totally cooled down over the Shakespeare project and at four Kiba and Naruto arrived and then we kind of just sat around till six and then Kakashi let us go home."

Ino finished with a smile at Orochimaru, who returned a less enthusiastic one back. The black haired detective waited for Jiraiya to write down everything Ino had said (he was having a very hard time) before returning to questioning.

"Did anybody leave the class during the afterschool, Ino?"

Ino winced, "Err… yeah. I did."

The blonde watched Jiraiya write something down as panic overtook her.

"But I didn't go off and murder Kankuro! I promise! His brother's in my year, I would never murder somebody that I kind of knew!"

Orochimaru and Jiraiya shared a look.

"Ino," Jiraiya began, "Just calm down for a second, okay?"

Ino, teeth clenched in embarrassment as she realised what she had just done, bowed her head.

"Right. Sorry."

"Why did you leave the classroom Ino?" Orochimaru asked after a few seconds.

"I went to the toilet but so did other people. Sasuke was let out to the toilet at one point too! And so was Sakura!"

Orochimaru smiled in amusement at Ino's brashness, "How long were you out of the classroom for?"

"Erm, probably about ten minutes," Ino figured before her eyes widened, "Though not because I was having a poo or anything, it's just because the girls toilets are so far away and I was just making myself look good in the mirror is all."

Orochimaru contemplated this and went to speak, only to be cut off by Ino.

"And I wasn't killing Kankuro either! That would take more than ten minutes I'm sure!"

Jiraiya sighed before speaking, "Did anyone else leave the classroom?"

Ino shrugged, "Kakashi-Sensei left a couple of times actually. But that doesn't mean anything, he's not a murderer!"

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru sighed in unison.

"And Sasuke left for the toilet. But that's all I can remember… And Sasuke's not a murderer anyway!"

Jiraiya placed his clipboard on the desk and stood, "Thank you for your time Ino."

Ino, stunned, slowly pulled herself up, eyes darting between the two men.

"Is it over?"

Jiraiya walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing for the girl to leave, "For now," he said as she exited.

The door closed in her face. Ino blinked. She had survived.

As she shrugged and began to make her way out of the Teachers Corridor, running the interview over in her head and ruing the fact that she had blabbered on so much, the bell rang. Just before she was about to get out of the corridor, her name was called.

It was Jiraiya, leaning out of the door from Tsunade's office.

_Oh no_, Ino thought to herself, _They think it's me! I'm done for!_

"Tell Kiba to come to our office please, when you see him."

Ino nodded, face pale, and watched Jiraiya disappear back into the office, before rushing out of the corridor.

She found a few of her friends in the front of the school, on the grass, eating food. Groups of school students sat sporadically around here. For the most part, all of them were watching the few photographers and journalists that still lingered on the school driveway.

"You'd think Tsunade would have got rid of them by now," Suigetsu was saying from his stretched out position on the grass, "You can just imagine her running out, fists punching forwards, screaming at them to get off her property. Oh, hey Ino."

Ino fell down next to her boyfriend, noting Kiba was sitting opposite chewing on a chicken sandwich.

"The detectives want to see you," She said to him.

Kiba glanced up, "Now?" he spluttered, mouth full.

Ino nodded with a wry smile.

Kiba let out a strange 'meep' sound before jumping up and running off towards the building.

Suigetsu frowned, "Why do the detectives want to see Kiba?"

That was right. Ino had forgotten, nobody knew that they were all suspects yet.

"He's got an interview about the murder!" shouted out Naruto, who had just arrived.

He had a cookie in his hand, clearly bought from the Cantina.

"Wha? Why would they want to interview Kiba?" Suigetsu wondered aloud.

"It's because he was in our afterschool detention which was going on when Kankuro was mur… Sakura… Why are you doing that?"

Everybody followed Naruto's line of sight to Sakura, who was waving her hand side to side in an attempt to make Naruto shut up.

"Naruto, you idiot," She roared when she realised everybody was looking, "You're not supposed to let anybody know!"

"Oh right," Naruto said. He stood for a second in apparent contemplation before shrugging the situation away and falling down onto the grass in-between Suigetsu and Hinata.

"Hey Suigetsu! We're going to the shop, are you coming or not?"

It was Karin who was speaking, Juugo and Kimimaro behind her. They stood behind the seated group, on the pathway heading towards the gates. Ino frowned. Those were Suigetsu's proper friends. The boy **did** like Ino's friends, but he got on a lot more with that group- the only reason he was around all the time was because he was Ino's boyfriend. Sasuke was friends with that group too, and normally when he was around the two factions fused together but he of course was not currently present.

Suigetsu pushed himself up and nodded, "Oh yeah, coming! Sorry Ino I gotta eat. You wanna come?"

Ino shook her head.

"Alright. See ya everyone!"

Suigetsu waved and ran off to Karin, Juugo and Kimimaro.

Sakura watched him go and then smiled at Ino, "He's a nice boyfriend."

Ino watched him melt into the distance and then turned, "Yeah, that's why I chose him," she giggled, "Anyway, talking about boyfriends, where's Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. After History he just sort of disappeared, I didn't even speak to him during the lesson."

Ino frowned, "That's weird. Sasuke's quiet normally but he at least talks to you. I mean, especially you. You and Naruto are the only people I ever hear him have conversations with. Well, and Suigetsu."

Sakura sighed, reaching out and ripping off a bit of Naruto's cookie. Her relationship with Sasuke was always rocky. He wasn't exactly the most attentive sort of guy. But even so, his sudden lack of interest in being with his friends and girlfriend did seem odd.

For the rest of the day, the few more suspects that needed interviewing were continuously taken out of lessons. Kiba returned from his still only able to make the 'meep' noise he had made previously after being told it was his turn and Shikamaru returned from his claiming apparently he was completely off the hook. When asked why he explained how all the statements concurred that all he had done for the three hour detention was sleep at the front of the class.

Talk about them being the suspects, also was spread. By the end of school everybody was looking at them and discussing them.

"Ino, Sakura, is it true that you are believed to have killed Kankuro?" Sai asked as Ino left the changing rooms of her Anko-Sensei PE session, in which incidentally no one actually did anything as Anko got so wound up in her example of how to throw a dodge ball so hard it'd make someone bleed.

"Shut up Sai!" Ino returned, Sakura and Hinata by her side.

"I can't believe you two are suspects," Hinata added.

"Hinata! Stop shit stirring!" Ino roared.

Hinata nodded, "Sorry."

Walking out of school everybody's eyes were drawn to them. It wouldn't have been so bad, if the sudden rise in popularity wasn't due to such horrible circumstances. As they exited the building, a certain, rarely seen Sasuke Uchiha was spotted by Sakura walking out of the school gates.

"Sasuke!" Sakura immediately called.

He seemed to falter at the call of his name but then disappeared around the corner. Sakura's face dropped immediately.

Ino frowned, "What's he doing? Doesn't he normally wait by the gates to walk you home?"

Sakura's eyes fell to her feet, "Yeah."

Sai, Ino and Hinata all shared worried looks.

* * *

Break time, the next day. Sakura Haruno was on a mission.

She had to admit, she never really did like the Cantina. It was too loud and full for the most part of younger kids. For the most part. Also here, was Itachi Uchiha and friends. Said Uchiha, was exactly who she needed to speak to.

Before she could reach the group, they spotted her.

"Oh, hey Pinky. A little birdy tells me that you're a murderer. Why the hell did you do it hm?"

Sakura scowled at Deidara, who had asked her the question.

"Nice nickname, Hidan tell you to start calling me that did he?"

"Yes, yes I did," Hidan said, coming behind Sakura to clatter down in-between Kakuzu and Deidara, a tray of food in-front of him.

"So who are you here to see?" Kisame questioned the girl as he shovelled some chips into his mouth, "Which one us older boys are you here to ask out?"

"Definietly not you," Sakura growled.

Kisame's friends laughed loudly and patted him on the back.

"I'm here to speak to Itachi."

Itachi, who before seemed to be barely even aware Sakura was present, glanced up.

"Wait, don't you go out with his little brother? Why are you asking Itachi out, that's a little sick isn't it?" Sasori piped up.

The others laughed but Itachi simply looked at Sakura, waiting for her to say her piece.

"Can I speak to you?" Sakura asked him.

Itachi extended out a hand, as if indicating for her to speak.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Err… in private? Possibly?"

"Oooooooooh," Deidara cooed.

"Very well," Itachi said, pushing out his chair and standing.

The older Uchiha followed Sakura around the table and out of the Cantina, leaving Itachi's friends and noise of the room. Sakura brought Itachi to beside a stairwell before turning to him.

"Itachi."

"Sakura."

"It's about Sasuke. He's acting really strange. Do you know what could be up with him?"

Itachi inhaled deeply, as if he had been anticipating answering the question soon, "I may do."

Sakura waited for him to elaborate, though he did not.

"So," Sakura fished, "What could it be?"

Itachi looked down at Sakura, "To be honest, Sakura, I do not think it is my place to tell you."

Sakura was slightly taken aback but tried again anyway, "Please. It's only been happening a day but he was acting very strange. Even today I haven't seen him yet."

Itachi moved past Sakura, apparently ending the talk, stopping to turn as crowds of running children ran past his waist, "Sasuke is…. I would think if he wants to be left alone, you should let him. Perhaps he will tell you why he is acting so abrasively, perhaps he will not."

The boy then left, headed back in the direction he had come.

The altercation had only left Sakura with even more questions.

The rest of the day went by somewhat fast. The murder suspects were just about getting used to their fame, or infamy, as it were. People in all years of school were stopping to ask about the situation. Rock Lee at lunch time came to visit them all, apparently intent on interviewing them himself to find out who truly was the murderer. It took an on Lunch duty Iruka-Sensei to finally make him desist.

Everyone was also getting used to the detectives walking around school. Orochimaru and Jiraiya almost acted like staff. Every time they appeared somewhere the behaviour of the students would become exemplary within the second. Kabuto seemed to just trail around these two, while Izumo and Kotetsu for the most part stuck with each other. These latter two had also gained some kind of fan club, with females following after them everywhere they went.

Soon enough, the second day of Konoha Academy coping with Kankuro Sungakure's death was coming to end. With Ino, a Wednesday afternoon always meant Geography with male favourite Kurenai Yuhi.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Kiba exclaimed the second he bundled into class, ten minutes late. Everybody, all sat by their tables, looked up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got mugged on the way back from the shops. All my money got stolen but I, I still came. I knew I couldn't miss this lesson."

"Kiba, sit down. I know you weren't mugged." Kurenai said quickly, pointing to the spare seat next to Ino, at the front, where the Inuzuka boy normally sat.

Kiba shrugged, satisfied that although his lie had been seen through he was still not going to get in trouble for being late, and sat down next to Ino.

Kurenai came over and gave Kiba his work and the lesson started once again. A couple of minutes later however, the boy spoke again.

"So, Kurenai-Sensei. How did your interview go yesterday? I never asked."

Kurenai turned from helping Kidomaro, her heading shifting slowly, mechanically. Her eyes were burning with rage.

"Kiba!" She shouted, "Shut up!"

Kiba cringed. He had forgotten that nobody knew which teachers were suspects. Much of the class glanced up. Well if they didn't know they did now. Kurenai blushed.

Taking this chance, Ino put up her arm.

"Sensei, can I go to the toilet?"

Kurenai nodded, "Sure, whatever," More concerned with the prying eyes of her students that occasionally were glancing up at her.

Ino jumped up and left the classroom. This was something she did often. Kurenai's lesson wasn't too hard to get out of, so Tuesday afternoon was often her chance. She turned around the corridors, making her way to the other side of the school, eventually coming to the upstairs maths department.

She looked left and then right and then jumped to the side. The janitor's storage closet greeted her. She opened the door and entered, closing it quickly behind herself.

This was far from a trip to the toilet.

Asuma Sarutobi jumped up from his leaning position against the wall.

"Ino," he said.

Ino did not answer, instead lifting up her top and throwing to the floor immediately.

"Yeah, hey." She said quickly as she stripped.

Asuma clenched his teeth, watching her for a second, before bursting out, "Ino listen. I've only met you here to tell you that we can't do this anymore."

Ino, incidentally, was not listening.

Asuma watched the girl continue to undress, his face burning.

"Ino, are you hearing what I'm saying? I really can't do this anymore."

The teacher reached down and picked up Ino's purple top, throwing it at her. This got her attention.

"Hey!" Ino yelped, fumbling with the clothing, "What was that for?"

"Listen to me Ino. I can't do this anymore."

Ino paused. At first she looked upset but then she smiled, "Oh I get it. You just think you're gonna get caught with me with all those detectives about the place. Don't worry Asuma I'll be careful as long as you are."

Asuma opened the door ever so, peeked out and then gently closed it.

"Yes, but it's wrong also," He said as he turned to her, "I should have never started this in the first place. I'm your teacher."

"So?" Ino interrupted.

Asuma continued, tone hushed, "And then there's your boyfriend. The kids in my class Ino, I can't do that to him. Every time he puts up his hand and answers a maths question I feel like… like… I don't know what I feel like but it's not nice!"

Ino fitted herself back into her top and huffed, "Suigetsu? He just…"

"You shouldn't be cheating on him."

This really hit Ino hard.

"Hey, you can't lecture me on-"

"Look, I don't have time right now, I'm actually still in my lesson. I won't be here next Wednesday. I'll see you in Home Room tomorrow morning."

The man pushed past his smaller female counterpart and out of the door, leaving Ino wondering what the hell had just happened.

The girl stepped out after him, hearing the nearby door of his classroom close shut. She wasn't quite sure of what just happened, due it occurring so fast, but it appeared her inappropriate student-teacher relationship was off. For now.

She scratched her head.

"God dammit."

* * *

_Yes, an update that actually didn't take too long, I hope this kind of updating form can continue with this story! So, as you may have noticed, this chapter centred around Ino. Each chapter will centre around one character in particular and everyone's stories will fuse together as romances and murder entangle to make one weird High School Romcom. _

_Also, just like to tell you guys that if you want to read a proper Ino/Asuma Fanfiction, try reading Gerkyhen's Different Kind of Apple Polisher. (Hint, update it) _

_Thanks for reading and thank you to the guys who reviewed the first chapter! It's really appreciated. (Oh and as usual sorry for not checking my work properly)_


	3. Kiba: One Quarter Of A Love Square

Murder in Mathematics

_Kiba: One quarter of a love square_

* * *

The Friend-zone was not somewhere Kiba wanted to be.

But that was where he was, everyday, every time he entered Konoha Academy. It wasn't a purposeful Friend-zoning, the girl hadn't set out to make sure Kiba was her best-friend and nothing more but that was what it had turned out like. Hinata Hyuga saw no attraction in Kiba Inuzuka. And that was apparently that.

It was Thursday, the fourth day of Spring Term and the third day dealing with the death of Kankuro Sungakure. The murdered's siblings were still yet to return to school, most likely still at home finding a way to cope with their loss, and this is why Kiba sat alone in Zabuza-Sensei's Biology class. A white polished large room, which more often than not would protrude an odd smell, mostly from the mixture of chemicals in the air. Normally Gaara sat next to him. Today, he did not and Kiba felt very much alone.

The lesson was half the way through and the class were all working on their questions Zabuza had set. Kiba sat in the back row and whilst answering question to the bare minimum of his ability was also glancing up at Hinata who sat two rows ahead, to the left.

God, she really was beautiful. Kiba could have just…

"Hey, Kiba!"

Kiba jumped in his seat to see Naruto had slipped into Gaara's empty chair. The brunette looked to Zabuza to see the teacher was not paying attention, or if he was simply was not caring, and then looked to Naruto's empty seat, a now lone Sasuke finishing his work off in peace.

Kiba turned to Naruto, "Naruto, what'd you want?"

"I wanna ask you something, but whisper so Sasuke can't hear," The blonde answered.

Kiba glanced up at the Uchiha again and then looked back to Naruto, "Okay, whatever. What'd you want to ask?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "It's about him. Sasuke. I wanna know if you know what the hell's up with him?"

Kiba shrugged, "And how the hell would **I **know Naruto, he's your best friend; he barely ever even talks to me."

Naruto sighed, "He's just acting so strange. He hasn't even told me to stop copying his answers yet. Have you noticed that?"

Kiba shrugged again, "I don't exactly watch you all lesson, Naruto."

Naruto continued to whisper vent anyway, "It's really getting on my nerves. He's upsetting Sakura and you know, he's got no right to do that. Right?"

Ah yes. Naruto's famous crush on Sakura. That had been going on since they were all five year olds. Kiba understood how Naruto felt now. He must have been less upset that Sasuke was acting strange and more upset that Sakura was still only paying any attention to the Uchiha even though **he** was only being dismissive. But Kiba felt no sympathy for Naruto. In-fact, although Naruto was his friend, he felt that actually the guy deserved it. Hinata had pruned after him for so long now, Kiba was one to know as Hinata only ever seemed to tell **him **about it, and still Naruto only cared for Sakura, who in-turn would only ever view Naruto as a friend. A brother. It was a bit of a mess actually.

Naruto was still looking at Kiba, expecting an answer.

"I don't know, go do your work." Kiba replied.

Naruto nodded, eyes darting upwards, "You're right, Zabuza-Sensei's got that look in his eyes."

Kiba watched the blonde bound over to his seat and sighed. The week had really been a disaster. First he had an after-school detention till six, then he became a murder suspect, then he absolutely flunked his suspect interview (as predicted, Kiba just sat there sweating while mumbling incoherently) and now he was getting depressed over being totally and utterly friend-zoned. All he wanted to do now was go home and play on his Xbox with Akamaru on one side and a chicken and bacon sandwich the other.

A chicken and bacon sandwich was what he was to buy then at break time, eleven o'clock. Akamaru may have still been at home but he was a third of the way to satisfaction. If only he could have somehow brought in his xbox and…

"Kiba."

It was Shino who spoke. They were in the Cantina line and Kiba had apparently gotten too caught up in his thoughts as he was now stalling everybody else's movement.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry."

Kiba moved forwards, sliding his tray as he did so, proceeding to the payment area where an in-detention Idate Morino waited to take his money. Kiba laughed when he saw the boy from the year above behind the till.

"Hey Idate, you on detention from Gai-Sensei again?"

Idate's eyes narrowed, "He wants me so desperately to win at track in the inter-school sport competition coming up he's punishing me whenever I don't beat my previous time. It sucks."

Kiba simply laughed again as he handed over the coinage to pay for his food, before turning to survey the busy cantina. Shino and Hinata soon joined his side.

"Where shall we sit?" asked Shino as the threesome scanned the area for free seats.

Kiba went to answer but then his face went grim, suddenly ducking his head behind Shino's back. The aforementioned boy and Hinata shared a confused look.

"Kiba," Shino said, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Detective Orochimaru. What d'ya think?" Kiba whispered back, still awkwardly stood in his strange bent position.

Shino and Hinata both looked to the Cantina doors to see Anko and Orochimaru walking through, heading to the line and ultimately past Kiba.

"Come on," Kiba whispered, "Leave your trays let's eat outside."

"Is there a reason you're so scared of Orochimaru, Kiba?" Shino questioned as they left the Cantina and into the busy school corridor, heading now to the front of the school.

"He thinks I'm a murderer man, I just want to avoid him whenever I can is all."

"I think hiding and ducking away whenever you see him may simply make him suspect you more."

"Yeah, you're right. Fuck, you should have told me earlier, Shino!" Kiba growled.

The three emerged out of the school building and onto the sunshine veiled front school site. On the grass in the usual spot was Ino, Sakura, Suigetsu and Choji. Joining the four with food in hand, it appeared they had come just in the middle of one of Sakura's 'girl-rants' to Ino.

"I mean, Itachi's so bloody cryptic, you know? What the hell am I meant to do now? I can't just ignore Sasuke, I mean he's been ignoring me but there's probably a valid reason and if I just start being all dickish like he's being... Oh I don't know, it's just so confusing, you know?"

Ino was not listening, instead squinting against the sun towards something at the building.

"Ino," Sakura said, "Ino? Ino!"

Ino turned with an exasperated gasp, "What, Sakura?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You weren't even listening. You're meant to listen, that's your job."

Suigetsu cocked his head around his girlfriend to look at the building, "What were you even looking at?"

Kiba too looked in Ino's previous line of sight but there was nothing of particular interest there, just Asuma-Sensei shepherding inside a herd of first years.

"I wasn't looking at anything, just shut up. Anyway Sakura, start again I'll listen this time."

"Please don't," Choji muttered, obviously already having sat through the first half of it.

"You shut up and talk boy stuff, Choji," Ino instructed, before beginning the ceremonial nodding and gasping every couple of seconds as Sakura talked.

"So," Shino began as the two females talked, "Everybody done their Literature essay for Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Ahhhhhhh," Kiba moaned aloud immediately, "That was for today?"

Choji laughed, "Oh no Kiba, you might get another after-school detention again!"

Kiba threw an accusing finger into Choji's face, "That's inappropriate, someone died!"

The detestation was more because Kiba didn't like the thought of getting in further trouble, rather than the more respectable reason of Kiba disliking the 'inappropriateness' of the comment.

"Get yours out," Kiba then demanded of the larger boy, "I need to copy."

"Gave it to him this morning in Home Room, sorry man."

Kiba turned to Shino and Hinata expectantly and tentatively Hinata reached into her bag and handed Kiba the four sheets of paper with her essay on.

"D-don't copy it exactly," she instructed as Kiba surveyed it.

"Ahhh, this'll take forever to write, I'll never do it in time for next lesson!"

"Oh, hey! Juugo!"

As Kiba began desperately scrounging for paper, Suigetsu had just spotted Juugo walking on the path across the road, apparently heading for the school gates.

"Where have you been, I thought you said you'd meet me outside my class?"

Juugo turned and walked across the road, looking down at Suigetsu.

"I was with Pein and Konan."

Suigetsu's nose scrunched, "Them? Why were you with them? I've told you if you have any issues you can just talk to me, I'm a great listener and I'm also a great solution… person."

Juugo's face didn't move a millimetre, "Right."

"Anyway, where were you going just now? Shop?"

"No," Juugo shook his head, "I was going home. Headache."

"Again?" Suigetsu questioned, "Dude, have you been to the doctor about them yet?"

"Yes. It's nothing. See you later."

And with that Juugo jogged across the road and set course again for the school gates.

Kiba let Hinata's essay fall to his lap. He had been listening to Suigetsu and Juugo's conversation and something Juugo had said sparked his interest somewhat. Pein and Konan. Could he… talk to them about his problems? That was what they were there for. No. He didn't need some heavily Catholic Guidance Councillor Super Couple to tell him how to function. He would get on. And first order of business was to come up with a suitable excuse for Kakashi-Sensei.

* * *

"Your dog ate it?"

Kakashi looked down at Kiba, an almost bored expression on his face.

"Kiba, did you think that because the excuse is so cliché I wouldn't think you'd be brave enough to say it, thus making me think that perhaps your dog actually **did **eat your essay?"

Kiba, stood at the front of the class, all eyes on him, stammered for words.

"Errrr…. Well, the thing is you know I have a dog, I'm famous for having a dog, so-"

Kakashi, arms crossed, cut in, "So you thought because I knew that you had a dog the excuse is somehow made more credible?"

Kiba eyed the ceiling as he mulled over Kakashi's words, "Yes," he eventually affirmed.

Kakashi sighed, "My word. Look, this essay was set even before the Shakespeare project that you and your group failed to do. This is the deadline for your coursework you've been working on for the whole year so far."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded, "Don't worry Sensei I made copies!"

Kakashi sighed again and extended his hand to take said copy.

Kiba faltered, "Well, I don't have the copy on me now."

Kakashi opened his mouth, about to speak, but he was interrupted by the door flying open.

Lady Tsunade stood there.

Immediately her eyes narrowed at the situation before her.

"Kiba Inuzuka, what have you done this time?" She bellowed.

Kiba looked at her blankly for a few seconds before lamely attempting to lie, "Nothing?"

She sighed but then turned her attention to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I need a few in your class. And, you actually."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "Now?"

"Yes, don't worry, Anko's got a free so will be watching the class in your absence."

At that moment Anko jumped through the door, grinning, arms wide.

"Hello class!"

She walked up to Kakashi's desk, patting the man on the shoulder as she did so, "I got this Kakashi, you go worry about your murder scandal thing."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Anko's behaviour before turning to the class again, "Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and you Kiba. With me. Kakashi, as I said, you need to come too."

The teenagers all stood up from their seats, chairs screeching against the floor, everybody else in the class watching. Knowing. This was about Kankuro's murder. The selected few were in some kind of trouble.

Kakashi allowed his students out of the class before following after Tsunade, who had also just exited, all to the sound of Anko asking the remaining students what lesson she was now teaching.

The students and Kakashi lined up against the nearby lockers as Tsunade turned to them all.

"You're getting Guidance Counselling," she said briefly.

There was a silence.

"Oh man, how bothersome, talking to them will be such a drag." Was Shikamaru's response.

"That maybe so, but it has to be offered," Tsunade replied, "You have to go to at least one. Pein and Konan will just talk to you about your… predicaments… it's all confidential and you only have to go once."

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi began but Tsunade shook her head.

"You have to go Kakashi. Hiruzen's forcing my hand. We as a school can't look completely neutral to the situation. We have to at least make it out that we helped you."

Those in line stood in contemplation as Tsunade spoke again.

"I just took Naruto out of Guren's lower band literature class, he's with Pein and Konan now but he should be finished soon, so if any of you want to go now?"

Everybody remained silent; even Kakashi looked to the side as to avoid Tsunade's eyes.

The older lady crossed her arms, "You're going to have to go sometime people."

Kiba stepped out of line, "I'll go."

Tsunade regarded him with a nod, "Good. Well done. You know where their room is?"

Kiba nodded.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "I hope you don't mind Kakashi, you can go instead if you want so Kiba doesn't miss anything in class."

"No, no. I think I would prefer to teach the rest of this lesson, let Anko enjoy her free slot."

Tsunade smiled before beckoning everybody back into class. She looked at Kiba once, before departing down the corridor. Kiba began to walk the opposite way, hearing Anko leave the classroom behind him with a whistle.

Of course, the main reason he had volunteered to go was to avoid his punishment for not doing his essay, but secretly Kiba also wanted to see what talking about his feelings would be like. Juugo seemed to enjoy it.

Pein and Konan's room was a strange place. It was stationed in-between the Teacher's Corridor and the main reception. There was a dark waiting room, adorned with crimson cushioned seats running along the walls, and a door that of course led to the main office where Naruto was, talking to the two counsellors. Kiba had never been inside so wasn't sure of what to expect. He simply took a seat, looking through the glass walling to the Teacher's Corridor, where he curiously noted Tsunade arriving back at her office with Jiraiya by her side, talking jovially to each other. It seemed like they were friends or something. They definitely weren't restricted to a Head Teacher-Detective relationship.

As Kiba watched secretly, the office door flung open and Naruto stood beaming.

"Oh, hey Kiba!" He grinned.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba greeted in return, looking over the blonde's shoulder only to see darkness.

"You here for the talk thing, right?" Naruto asked as he walked to the waiting room door, "It's great. Pein and Konan are awesome."

Kiba nodded unsurely as he stood.

"Well, good luck!" Naruto beamed before leaving.

Kiba took a long breath before heading to the door.

The office was very dark, as predicted. The blinds were closed and no light was on. Kiba found it hard to examine the room, but noted the very big desk in-front of him and the many, many inspirational and Christian posters on the walls.

"Hello," Came a deep voice from behind the voice, "And who are you?"

Kiba closed the door behind himself and sat down on the chair in-front. Pein and Konan looked down at him from their tall seats on the other side of the desk. They were two of the scariest Guidance Counsellors he had ever seen.

"Erm, I'm Kiba. I'm here to talk, I guess."

"What's on your mind?" Konan questioned in an almost melodic voice.

Kiba coughed, "Well I'm here because Lady Tsunade made me… I'm one of the, erm, Murder Suspects."

"Like Naruto," Pein stated. Kiba was having a hard time getting used to both his voice and appearance. He was dressed smartly enough, white shirt, no tie, and from what Kiba noted under the table, very posh shoes, but the piercings and the voice and those eyes. Why had he agreed to come here again?

"Yeah, like Naruto."

"I suppose, like Naruto, you don't know where to start either. I haven't seen you in here before so I assume you've never done this kind of thing."

Kiba shook his head, "Never."

Konan spoke, "Just start with whatever you feel like talking about. It doesn't have to be confessions or about your feelings. You can talk about the weather if you like."

"Your friend Naruto spoke about him being on the News a couple of nights ago," added Pein.

Kiba's throat was dry. This was really a very surreal situation for him.

"I really don't know what to say. Lady Tsunade just made me come."

"The important thing is to get you talking, Kiba," Konan said, "You have to feel comfortable with us both. Please, tell me about your day so far."

_This is so fucking weird_, Kiba thought to himself, before shuffling in his seat and answering.

"Well, I had Biology first period."

"And how was that?" Konan pressed.

Kiba shrugged, "Alright. Naruto came and bothered me. Lesson just sort of dragged on."

"Does Naruto often bother you?" Pein asked.

"Erm. No."

Pein looked at Kiba's face a bit harder, making the younger man struggle for a place to look.

"Are you sure he doesn't bother you?" Pein said eventually.

_What, is this guy some kind of mind reader? _

"Yeah… Well. Naruto's a funny guy, he can be a bit bothersome but…"

"How does he bother you?" asked Konan.

Kiba frowned, "I don't really want to bitch about Naruto behind his back-"

"It is not bitching," Pein corrected, "You can talk about anything you want in here. We will not tell anybody anything you say."

Kiba smiled slightly, finding it amusing to hear Pein's deep and commanding voice say the word 'bitching'.

He then sighed, "I don't know. It's just…"

Konan leaned forwards, "What?"

Kiba shook his head, "It doesn't matter, forget it."

"No Kiba!" Pein suddenly bellowed, making Kiba jump in his seat, "Tell us what's on your mind."

"Okay, okay," Kiba gaped. He paused and coughed, "Naruto is…. Err," Kiba paused again and looked at Pein pleadingly, "I'm not really comfortable talking about Naruto behind-"

"Kiba!" Pein once again said in a raised voice.

"Okay!" Kiba flinched, "Okay… Naruto likes this girl, Sakura and she's going out with this guy called Sasuke, but Sasuke's acting all weird and ignoring her, so Naruto's obsessing over that all the while Hinata is totally obsessing over him but he doesn't even look at her."

"And this bothers you why?" Konan questioned.

"Well! Because…. I sorta… like… Hinata."

There was a silence. Kiba felt his face burning and it burned even more when Konan extended out her hand and onto Kiba's.

"This," She began, "Is exactly the sort of situation me and Pein are trained for."

Kiba gulped, "Couldn't we just talk about the murder instead. I think that's what Lady Tsunade had in mind."

"No!" Pein exclaimed, standing up swiftly.

The ginger-haired man reached out onto the desk and pressed a switch. Suddenly a dim light emerged in the room from the lamp he had just turned on. This light revealed to Kiba a large whiteboard to the right of the desk. Pein stood by this, a whiteboard pen magically appearing in his hand.

"This is your problem," He declared as he began scribbling on the board.

Kiba watched in bemusement as Pein scribbled away. Konan watched blandly, though Kiba noted an excited glint in her eye. These two were strange.

"Here," Pein finished as he stepped away from the board.

Kiba scanned it. It was a square and at each corner was a name. At the bottom left was his and Sasuke's names, in the next corner Hinata's, the next Naruto's and the last, Sakura's.

"What is it?"

"You are one quarter of a love square," Pein announced, almost grandly.

Kiba looked at the square of names then back to Pein.

Konan apparently felt the need to explain.

"Kiba, you love Hinata but she loves Naruto who in turn loves Sakura who actually loves Sasuke. It's a love square and we deal with problems like this all the time. We can help you."

Kiba examined the square once more, before sticking a finger up at it.

"Are you sure it's a love square?"

Pein looked at the square himself before nodding, "Yes. Four sides." He highlighted the perimeter of the shape.

Kiba scratched his head, "But there's five people involved. Seems to me more of a love pentagon."

Konan went to answer but Kiba continued with his criticisms.

"And also, the square makes it look like both me and Sasuke like Hinata when I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Well at least I hope he doesn't."

Pein and Konan shared a look.

Kiba tapped his chin, "And also, isn't it normally in situations like this that the love kind of goes round in one big circle. So it would make more sense if Sasuke liked me, then it would go round and round."

"Ah, but then it would be a love circle." Konan managed to fit in.

Kiba pouted, "I'm not sure. Maybe if-"

"Forget the square!" Pein suddenly roared, wiping the square away with his hands.

The man turned to Kiba and retook his seat by the desk.

"The point is, you have three options."

"I do?"

"Yes," Konan said, "You can either do nothing at all, do something silly like try and make Sasuke act normal again, or do the right thing and prove your love to Hinata."

Kiba sat in consideration, Pein and Konan looking down at him expectantly. Kiba eventually snapped his fingers.

"Okay, I got it."

The couple waited for Kiba's decision.

"I'll fix Sasuke! That way Naruto will stop obsessing over Sakura and stop hurting Hinata's feelings."

Konan narrowed her eyes, "That's very honourable of you Kiba, but don't you think the best course of action would be to just tell Hinata how you feel. It breaks the chain completely."

Kiba stood and grinned, "No, I got this. I'll find out Sasuke's problem, fix it and fix their relationship, making Sakura unattainable to Naruto!"

Pein looked blank, "Wouldn't that just mean more chance of Naruto getting together with Hinata?"

Kiba was not listening.

"Thanks guys, I didn't think talking to you would actually work!"

Konan and Pein both stood and the woman spoke, "Well, you can come back anytime Kiba. In-fact, I advise you to. We still need to discuss your issues over Kankuro's death and I would love to be updated on your progress with Hinata… and Sasuke."

"Oh I will! Thanks so much guys!"

The two watched Kiba leave, Pein going to shut the door behind him.

"He's not too bright, is he?"

* * *

"Hey buddy."

Last period. Might Gai's PE class. Outside on the field. Soccer. Sasuke was playing in goal and although Kiba was meant to be a forward he stood by his own team's goal, talking to the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

Kiba shrugged and looked at his nails, "Just wondering how you're doing is all."

Sasuke's cold eyes bore into Kiba, "Fine."

"Good, good. How's Sakura? I haven't spoken to her in ages."

Kiba noted Sasuke's face soften at Sakura's name, but his response was typically passive aggressive.

"Fine."

Before Kiba could talk again, Sasuke pointed forwards, "Shouldn't you be down there?"

Kiba looked down the pitch to see his team on the attack, Rock Lee on the ball attempting to run it into the opposing teams goal as Naruto called dramatically for it in a blatant offside position.

"Lee's got it covered," Kiba answered, before taking a leaning position against the post.

Sasuke sighed and fiddled with his goalkeeper gloves. Kiba watched, thinking of what to say. He had to somehow find out what Sasuke's problem was though this was no easy feat. Kiba wasn't sure Sasuke even liked him and now he was acting like he disliked his own girlfriend, so…

"So… What about this murder business? Crazy stuff right?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at this. Kiba noted his quirk curiously, before continuing, "No idea why anybody would want to murder Kankuro. I-"

"Shut up."

It was said so quietly that Kiba had nearly missed it but he stopped and turned to Sasuke. The boy turned to him, for once properly acknowledging him.

"Shut up." He said again.

Kiba was somewhat taken aback, "Err. Oh… Does it bother you or something?"

Sasuke turned to Kiba fully now, anger actually plastered across his face, "I said shut up, okay?"

Kiba, wide eyed, nodded. With a whistle he turned and made his way back into his forward position, the game and the ball flying past him and towards his own goal.

He hadn't expected that. Sasuke had actually got angry. He was normally just a quiet, somewhat rude guy, he never lost his cool. What had Kiba said to bother him so much? The brunette thought back as the ball sailed over his head and his team complained at him for putting in no effort to retrieve it. He had told Kiba to shut up the second Kankuro was mentioned. When the murder was mentioned.

Kiba paused and turned to look at Sasuke, now a figure in the distance as Kiba had wandered so far up pitch.

Could Sasuke… Was Sasuke… No, it was preposterous… but could it be true? Did Sasuke know something Kiba didn't? Something about the murder?

Odd. Very odd indeed.

* * *

_Yeah, so guys I'm interested, at this point who do **you** think the murderer is? It hasn't been touched upon much yet, except just now with Kiba's suspicions of Sasuke, so I'm genuinely curious as to who you think out of the suspects actually did it. _

_Also, keep in mind, this was Kiba's chapter, so yes it was a little KibaHina. Sorry if you don't like the pairing, but there's no need to worry, even I don't know how the pairings are ending in this story! I could bow down to popular demand or I could not. _

_As usual, thanks for the reviews, they're very motivational! And sorry for any mistakes, I tried proof-reading this just as I finished writing so I was a bit tired. Thanks again!_


	4. Kakashi: Teacher Of The Year

Murder in Mathematics

_Kakashi: Teacher of the year_

* * *

Kakashi Hatake shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

It was seven _am_, an hour before the first wave of students would be arriving at the school, and the Literature teacher was in Tsunade's office, in-front of the desk like a school child, being completely grilled by Detectives Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"You can see where we're coming from, can't you Kakashi? You left the classroom ten times that evening. Time wise you had the capabilities."

Kakashi nodded slowly to Jiraiya's words. His After-School Detention exploits last Monday were really getting him done now. If only he had just stayed in the classroom the whole time, actually watched the class; then he and the kids would be completely off the hook. He felt pretty bad about it.

"Now," Orochimaru began, "All we need is a motive, hmm. Tell me, Kakashi, what did you know of Kankuro?"

Kakashi sighed, "Not much. I taught his sister for a couple years but I don't anymore. Otherwise, I know very little."

"His sister?"

"Yes. Temari. She's in her last year here. A nice enough girl. Very responsible, or at least she is in school."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just, students can sometimes be very different in and out of school."

Orochimaru's golden eyes really did have a good look at Kakashi now. Had he said something suspicious? Maybe to a Detective but not to the normal ear. But sadly he was dealing with Detectives, so he would have to watch his mouth and not say anything stupid that would make him look even worse than he already did.

Jiraiya looked at his watch then back to Kakashi, "Kakashi, we're going to have to end it there. Business back at base to do, you know? We'll be catching up with you after the weekend."

Kakashi stood and nodded. He had been interviewed by the pair enough times in the last week. At least now it was Friday and he could go home once lessons were over and forget about the sorry business for two days.

As he left the office, Asuma and Kurenai, who apparently just had a shared interview, left Shizune's office after questioning from Detective Kabuto. They were both red-faced, as if embarrassed by something- that or Kabuto had them doing jumping jacks the whole time.

"You two okay?"

Asuma grunted and Kurenai answered.

"We're fine, why wouldn't we be?"

Kakashi shrugged.

The three left the Teacher's Corridor together, keen to make space between them and the Detectives so they could talk about how their interviews went. It was in Kurenai's classroom they often met to talk, so this is where they headed now- a cramped Geography Department room with a large, inflatable globe hanging from the ceiling; individual desks lined in six poorly formed rows.

"So," Asuma began as he placed himself on the corner of Kurenai's desk, by the whiteboard, "How'd the interview go this time, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sat himself on one of the front tables, "Well, they've made sure to establish the fact I had the capabilities of killing Kankuro. Now they want me to tell them the reason," He paused in contemplation, then, "Why were you two having a shared interview?"

Asuma and Kurenai looked to each other with the corner of their eyes.

"Cross-referencing our stories," Asuma replied gruffly.

Kakashi rose his head in acknowledgement. Fake acknowledgement. Acknowledgement to appease the two of them. Kakashi, after all, knew their history. Something had happened with the two of them to warrant a joint interview.

"Listen, who wants coffee?" Kurenai said, still standing, "I'll go fetch us some from Staff Room."

"And risk the chance of running into the Detectives again? Kurenai, you're an angel," Asuma smiled.

Kurenai shrugged, "We can't live in fear of them. We know we're not murderers."

Kakashi and Asuma mulled over these words as the women left. No, Kakashi thought, he wasn't a murderer and he was certain neither were the two of them. He knew them too well. But then, he knew the other suspects. The kids. It kind of creeped him out that the killer could be entering the school gates any second now, ready to start the school day.

In the end, Kakashi stayed too long for coffee. When he had finished his cup Kurenai's Form had already arrived at their Home Room and upon rushing through the school to his own Form found all his students lined up outside the classroom door, waiting for him.

"You're late!" Sakura roared immediately.

Nowadays Kakashi didn't bother granting her with a response, instead unlocking the door with the keys from his pocket and giving her an innocent shrug to give her a sort-of-sorry.

The teens filed in, taking their seats sporadically around the class. They only had to be in Home Room for fifteen minutes until First Period, so Kakashi never bothered giving them something to do. He let them sit about in groups and chat, under the promise that if a senior member of staff was to walk into the room then the conversation would turn to that of school work.

He himself simply sat at the front desk, reading his book. Well, in truth he didn't actually read it anymore; not since Tuesday and the damn murder case. It was one of the things that got him in the hot water, not watching the class when he should have, so since then he peered one eye over it, surveying the students. One of his favourites; a gifted, popular boy by name of Sasuke Uchiha, sat alone at the back. Odd, it was well reported that Sakura was his girlfriend. The two were very close. They were already nail on favourites for Best Couple in the end of year YearBook. His eye turned to the pink-hair. She was with Naruto and Sai, looking glum.

It was not actually much of his business but he didn't like to see his students upset, so as the bell rang and they all left for lessons, Kakashi blocked Sasuke's way. He was the last student to get up and leave, so they had privacy.

Sasuke looked up at his Sensei, though not in the normal way. He never looked happy, true, but he never really looked annoyed with Kakashi. Now, he was basically screaming at him with his eyes to get out of the way.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"There anything up with you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Why weren't you sitting next to Sakura and Naruto?"

Sasuke glowered, "Why does it matter?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I just noted it is all."

"Well, I need to get to Maths."

Sasuke moved forward, expecting Kakashi to move out of the way, but he did not. The Uchiha looked very annoyed now.

"You will say if something's bothering you? I know this murder thing is-"

"I'm fine, okay?"

Kakashi slowed as Sasuke cut through him. He went to say more but Sasuke pushed past, out of the doorway and away.

It was a far shorter conversation than Kakashi had anticipated and he actually found himself very surprised. Sasuke was short on words but he spoke with respect. Kakashi couldn't believe that the murder situation was the cause of his behaviour, after all, if someone like Naruto could take the pressure then so could cool as ice Sasuke Uchiha.

The next two periods was double Literature for a first year class. Kakashi paid little attention to it, an incredible feat seeing as he was teaching. Come break time; that was when he actually bothered to put some work in. He paid a visit to the renowned power pair, Pein and Konan, School Guidance Counsellors.

"Kakashi," Pein said as the silver-haired teacher pushed through the office door, "What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to speak to us about-"

"No," Kakashi smiled, "That was a onetime thing that Tsunade made me do. I'm actually here to speak to you about a student."

Pein rested his chin in his hands, "Oh, and who might that be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Konan nodded, "We know him. When we tried to speak to him about the murder he was very quiet. Barely said a word."

"Yes," Kakashi said, "He's been acting a bit differently of late. Since the murder actually. He's never with his friends. I need you to talk to him. He's not likely to say much but you two are good."

Kakashi was always a skilled sweet-talker.

Konan smiled very slightly but as usual Pein kept a stoic face.

"You humble us, Kakashi," He said.

"We'll talk to him later today," Konan put in.

Kakashi nodded, "Just keep in mind he won't be easy to break. I doubt you'll be able to get him talking in one sitting."

Konan took something from her draw as she spoke, "Don't worry, we'll handle it. And here, for you."

She handed Kakashi something. A leaflet. He took it tentatively, scanning it very quickly. A church brochure. _Hmm_.

"Kankuro's death has been hard on you, we can tell," She said as Kakashi looked at the yellow paper, held daintily in his hands.

Kakashi forced a smile, "Err, thanks. I'll… think about it."

"We really do admire the effort you put into your students, Kakashi," Pein said as Kakashi turned to leave, "You could be, perhaps, the teacher of the year."

Kakashi, taken aback by the sudden compliment, nodded appreciatively, before leaving, Juugo sitting by in the waiting room on the way out.

The day went really quick from then on, Kakashi eager for lessons to end so he could just go home. His plans were ruined somewhat then, when Yamato, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai arrived at his classroom door at four o'clock, students having left half an hour earlier.

"Kakashi," Gai said with a grin, "Drinks to end the week. You, me, drinking competition."

Kakashi threw his pens into his draw and turned, "No thanks, Gai. I'll pass."

"Kakashi," Asuma then began as Gai's eyes burned with rage, the green shirted man stomping away and apparently no longer coming with his pre-decided drinking competition called off, "It's been a tough week. Come out with us. Enjoy yourself."

"First rounds on me," Yamato put in from the back.

Kakashi sighed and flung his strap bag over his shoulder. _Well, what the hell?_

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'll come."

He followed the group out of school and then in-turn followed them to the chosen bar in his car. The decided drinking establishment was downtown, on one of the hilled high streets. After struggling to find parking spots, the four finally entered the building, a low roofed joint with a horrible orange carpet and an equally horrible orange lighting system. The actual bar counter was to the right wall, long and wooden. Kakashi sighed as he followed his friends to order drinks. He wasn't really in the mood, but perhaps it could be a good thing, just unwinding.

In-fact, after taking their drinks and sitting about talking for an hour, Kakashi felt quite relaxed.

"So I said to the kid: Kiba, you're very sweet, but seriously, shut up and do your work, you're going to fail."

Kurenai took a swig as the others laughed at her story, now all sat by a small, round table in the corner of the busy bar.

"That kid really is a flirt, huh?" Yamato smirked as he drank some of his own drink.

Kurenai gulped her lager down, "Hm. He's a nice boy, he doesn't mean it. He's just showing off."

Kakashi smiled though in the corner of his eyes noticed a very uncomfortable Asuma.

"More drinks?"

It was the Sarutobi who had spoken. He stood, grabbing everybody's glasses in a quick sweep before rushing to the bar for refills. Kurenai frowned and went to question why he was acting so strangely, when Yamato spoke, pointing forwards at the door.

"What the hell are they doing here together?"

Kakashi turned in his chair to see Lady Tsunade and Anko walking into the bar.

Kurenai smiled, "Probably planning on getting Tsunade drunk and charming a promotion out of her, if I know Anko."

"Or," began Yamato, eyes still on the arriving members, "They're here with those two."

Kakashi, who had already turned his back on this situation and was sipping on his drink which he had managed to move away from Asuma, watched as Kurenai's ruby eyes flashed in shock.

"Oh, shit," she murmured as she placed a hand over her face.

Kakashi turned once more and then fully understood the situation. Walking in with Anko and Tsunade were Orochimaru and Jiraiya. This was not ideal. Kakashi, **they all**, wanted to get away from the whole situation and kickback with some drinks, but now their school ordeal was following them.

Asuma, in the middle of the bar as he walked back to the seats with drinks in hand, did a silent scream, before speed-walking back to the others.

"Please don't see us, please don't see us, please don't see us," he muttered repeatedly as he placed the newly filled glasses on the table and sat down himself.

"Wu-oh! They're walking this way," Yamato teased.

"Oh man, I was just enjoying myself and then this happens," Asuma mumbled in response.

"Hey everybody!"

Anko had arrived, Orochimaru by her side.

All four looked up, pretending as if they had not seen the pair already, and said in equally disheartened measures (except for Yamato who seemed to find the situation very amusing), "Hey, Anko."

"Look, I'm here with Orochimaru. It's so weird, you know we actually know each other?"

Asuma looked up, met eyes with an ever smiling Orochimaru, and bobbed his head back down, "You don't say?"

"When I was younger I happened to catch Anko in many compromising positions," Orochimaru filled in.

No one missed the innuendo.

"Yeah, like that time I was sixteen and I threw that milkshake at that old man. You were literally in the cop car watching the whole time."

Anko and Orochimaru drew up seats, still talking, much to the horror of Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, who in unison sighed when the pale Detective placed himself down in-between Anko and Asuma.

Soon enough, Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived, drinks in their hands, resulting in further exasperated sighs.

"Oh, Anko you've found the rest of your workforce?" Tsunade said in a cheerful tone that the three murder suspect teachers (and Yamato) had never heard, "You four don't mind if we join you?"

"Haha, oh look at their faces!" Jiraiya suddenly laughed as he grabbed a nearby seat and sat next to Yamato, "Don't worry you three! We're off the clock!"

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai smiled unsurely.

"**So**, you four here on a double-date?" Yamato asked to make conversation, though he regretted what he said immediately when witnessing Tsunade's face.

"No!" The Head Teacher exploded quickly, "We're just here to enjoy drinks like you!"

"Jesus Tsunade, I didn't know being with me would be such a nightmare!" Jiraiya joked.

Now Kakashi really did regret coming out. How much simpler would it have been to just go home? Instead he was sat in the corner of a bar, trapped by his boss and the detectives that suspected him of murder. It probably couldn't have gotten any worse.

Though it actually did when half an hour later a large shout was heard from the entrance.

"Hey-o! Get us some drinks-o!"

Everybody in the bar, seated or standing, turned to the voice.

"Oh Christ, what are **they **doing here?" hissed Tsunade.

Hidan, who had called out the bar-wide greeting, and all his friends, had just entered.

Every teacher's nightmare. Stuck in a bar with a group of rowdy school students.

Kisame wandered in behind Hidan and upon seeing the teachers in the corner, all of whom watched with thoroughly annoyed looks, grinned with his eyes wide, pointing at them all. When his friends had seen what he was excited about instinctively they all wandered over.

"Hey Lady T, Ms. K, Mr. A, Mr. Y, Mr. K, detectives," Hidan greeted with a nod as he fell down onto the empty table to the right of the teachers, "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Are you all old enough to drink?" Tsunade snapped at the younger man, who grinned with all his friends behind him (minus Itachi and Kakuzu who had gone to the counter to order.)

"Course we are hm," Deidara replied, "Hey, shall we sit with you?"

"You will certainly not!" Tsunade hit back.

Deidara and his friends laughed as Orochimaru and Jiraiya watched in amusement as each of the teachers' faces sank.

For the rest of the evening Kakashi sat in his corner seat in absolute misery. Naturally he and the two other murder suspects quietened down with Orochimaru and Jiraiya present, though to be honest the whole bar seemed to go silent in the wake of the teen boys' arrival. It seemed like chaos, with both Sasori and Deidara getting thoroughly drunk and arguing (as usual, though this time it was more aggressive) about their favourite artists and Kisame and Hidan constantly trying to join in on the Teachers' conversation.

Kakashi managed to excuse himself for five minutes though, when he got up to go to the toilet; Asuma having already made a good excuse to get the hell out of there regarding his need for a cigarette.

Splashing water onto his face in the brightly lit, white tiled restroom, Kakashi sighed. What a bloody week. It had started and ended in disaster. First the news of Kankuro's death, then becoming suspect number one, and ending with a spoiled night out with friends. He could only wonder how all the other suspects were coping and prayed that the kids were doing better than him.

_Thinking about the kids at a time like this_, Kakashi thought to himself. Maybe he really was the teacher of the year.

* * *

_Bit of a weird chapter that, in my opinion; though I hope you still enjoyed._

_Anyway, as usual, sorry for any mistakes and please drop a review if you liked!_


	5. Shikamaru: Sucks At Trying To Console

Murder in Mathematics

_Shikamaru: Sucks at trying to console_

* * *

Shikamaru sighed loudly.

What he had hoped would be a relaxed Saturday afternoon out with friends at the local slushy-come-music store was proving to be anything but. This was mostly because of present company, for when the inter-school sports competition that was to be held in the coming weeks was mentioned in conversation, somehow a heated debate over who was the fastest runner in the friendship group had emerged.

"And I say I'm the fastest!"

"And I've told you that I've seen you run and I promise you with my life that **I am faster**!"

Naruto and Kiba were the main perpetrators of the argument. Everybody else, minus the very unamused Shikamaru, were simply watching the disagreement from their seats around the table.

"You guys do know there is a very easy way settle this?" chimed in Ino after slurping on her raspberry flavoured ice slushy.

Kiba and Naruto both paused and in unison grinned.

"Tekken tournament," They said together.

"I get Jin! He looks like Sasuke!" Naruto then quickly added.

Ino frowned, "No. I meant having a race."

Both boys raised their heads in realisation.

"Ohhh," Kiba said before nodding, "Good idea," he then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, three laps around the shop. Whoever arrives back here first wins!"

Hinata glanced around the shop; lines of rounded tables on one side where the slushy's were served and rows of cd stands on the other, potential customers all around, "I don't think racing in here is such a good idea, Kiba," She said meekly.

"Some other time then!" Naruto exclaimed, "Monday Breaktime! Be there or be square!"

"Be where? You didn't even give me a location," Kiba deadpanned.

"The school track on the field!" Naruto returned in an exasperated fashion.

At this point Shikamaru gave up on humanity, so stood up with a pull of his coat, "Alright. I'm out."

"You going already, Shikamaru?" Choji questioned as he looked up from his bag of BBQ sauce flavoured Lays.

Shikamaru nodded and with a lazy wave at everybody exited the shop and into the rain.

The rain was actually why everybody was still in the shop. They had been inside for two hours and boredom had really hit overdrive for the Nara; he figured he could just handle the rain and walk home. Though, it had only gotten worse since going inside. The street he was on, a downhill outer city centre street filled to the brim with shops, was being pelted with sideways rain, forcing Shikamaru into a squint. Zipping up his jacket that regrettably did not have a hood, he headed into the greyness ahead.

The rain was strong and whipped against Shikamaru's face, and at times he couldn't even see where he was going. Arriving off the main road of shops and onto a road of redbrick houses, the last thing Shikamaru thought he would be doing was stopping; he would get soaked. But he did. Because as he turned the corner, standing by the right wall, was Temari Sungakure.

In a deep purple hoodie and black tracksuit bottoms, she stood, half-leaning, a lit cigarette in-between her fingers. The two of them were only acquaintances, perhaps even less than that; after all, she was two years older than he was. Their one encounter came when Shikamaru was thirteen and she was fifteen. He had said something, a sarcastic comment that Shikamaru could no longer remember, towards Tayuya, resulting in the ginger trying to attack the boy savagely. Temari had been nearby and essentially stepped in, letting Shikamaru off the hook who was determined not to hurt Tayuya in anyway in protecting himself. Since then they had granted each other passing 'hello' nods in the school corridors. Nothing more. That was why he now paused, stuck in between the desire to bustle onwards and pretend to not see her and the instinct to **at least** say a 'hello'.

Thankfully for Shikamaru, she spoke first.

Her voice was dull though surprise-tinged, "Hey," She said upon spotting him.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted back.

_Now what? _Shikamaru once again fought off the urge to simply walk off with an 'I don't know what else to say' shrug, and instead thought desperately of something to say. It was hard, for he was fully aware that this was the girl who had just lost her sibling younger brother not a week back.

He instead pointed lamely upwards at her, "I didn't know you smoke."

Temari looked down at the burning stick in her fingers and pushed out her lips, "I don't normally."

Shikamaru nodded and looked around awkwardly at the falling rain and the rippled puddles on the roadside.

"Why are you out in the rain?" He then finally asked.

Temari shrugged, "To get out the house."

"You live near here?"

Temari turned with a sniff, pointing to the other side of the road at one of the red bricked homes, "Just there."

Shikamaru strolled up next to her and leant against the wall. He really felt that common etiquette of the situation was to ask how she was doing, but such an enquiry was harder to voice than anticipated.

He tried anyway, "So… you're… sad?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at himself as Temari turned her head to him, incredulously amused.

"Seriously?"

Shikmaru smirked slightly at his own idiocy, "Sorry."

Temari smirked now too, and looked away, throwing the cigarette to the floor and into the small puddle by her feet.

"I don't even like smoking," she remarked.

Shikamaru sensed her embarrassment, "Asuma-Sensei smokes."

Temari nodded then blinked away the rain droplet that had fallen from her fringe and into her eye, "I would normally invite you in but I came out here to escape my house."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, "Why's that?"

Temari sighed, "Sometimes, even being in the place you find most safe gets draining," Her eyes drew to her house across the way, "It's like a church in there."

Shikamaru wished his home was like that. When he wanted the quiet that Temari apparently had an abundance of, he would always be beckoned away by his mother on some errand of sorts.

The rain began to subside now as the two stood, content in half conversation. Still Shikamaru felt the impulse to leave, as he was not one for social situations, but still he stayed. He could somehow tell, though he wasn't sure how, that Temari appreciated the company.

"The Detectives… are they any good?"

The question caught Shikamaru by surprise, who had been staring down at Temari's old cigarette, which now floated in a small pool of rain water in between their feet. Were the Detectives good? He considered the question for a second, went to answer, but then froze. Something had hit him there and then that he had not considered before. He, he and all his friends, were the **suspects for killing Temari's brother**. Shikamaru broke into sweat immediately. Realising her question still hung unanswered, he then spoke quickly.

"Err, yeah they're alright."

Did she know then? Surely she didn't. Who would talk to a suspect of their brother's murder so freely if they knew? Suddenly Shikamaru felt extremely guilty. Sure, he was pretty much off the hook because all he had done that fateful Monday evening was sleep, but still… his friends, friends he has just visited, they were still open for scrutiny. Without Temari even knowing, their conversation had just turned ten times more awkward.

She didn't seem to notice, face stoic and expressionless.

"We don't know anything yet. Me and my family. All we know is that the police have two top detectives in the school."

Shikamaru pulled at his collar, "You don't say?"

"They say they've got suspects. It's all so… I don't know."

Shikamaru watched Temari turn her head quickly, as to avoid his gaze. Man, how badly would he kill to have Ino with him? She would be able to do all the talking and he could just stand by watching the grey clouds passing over. That's how it normally worked. He wasn't a talker. He was a sit-a-byer.

For a minute longer they stood, awkwardly silent, until the unmistakable sniff of somebody crying became audible. Shikamaru sighed and turned to his blonde counterpart. She was crying, not heavily; one tear rolling gently down her cheek.

Shikamaru did the only thing he deemed appropriate. He slammed his hand down onto her shoulder, far too hard, resulting in her buckling forward, and said, "There, there," in a slow drawl, lacking in any obvious empathy.

He cringed as she glared up at him, straightening herself as she did so. But then, to Shikamaru's relief, she smiled. Had he pulled off a miracle?

"You really are shit at this, aren't you Shikamaru Nara?"

That was probably the first time she had ever said his name. Shikamaru smiled very briefly, before pursing his lips and turning to look at the sky.

"Sorry."

Temari sniffed again and shrugged, still smiling, "It's alright. I was getting fed up of consolation anyway."

That was a relief. Shikamaru actually felt like he could talk to her now; though the suspect ordeal still lingered in the back of his mind.

"How's Gaara?"

"Imagine a paler, darker eyed version of him," Temari answered with a short, shaky laugh.

The imagery in Shikamaru's head was akin to something out of Ronald McDonald themed clown nightmare. He shook it out of his head as Temari continued.

"He's kinda reverted back to his twelve year old self to be honest."

Shikamaru **then** thought back to Gaara when he was twelve and recalled the fact that he was to everybody else in the Year Group a strange, emo goth child who was intent on killing them all. He wasn't, Shikamaru was sure, but that was his memory on him.

"Shame," Was all Shikamaru could spout.

Once again they stood a bit longer in content silence, before once again Temari broke it, turning to him with hands in her pockets.

"I'm gonna go home now."

Shikamaru, though relieved, felt sort of sorry to see her go.

"Alright."

They nodded at each other with awkward smiles, before she turned to cross the road. She stopped at the curb though and turned back just as Shikamaru prepared to move on.

"Thanks… Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged, not fully aware of what he had done, "S'alright."

Temari smiled appreciatively before finally crossing, leaving Shikamaru watching her go.

It was only a short conversation, at least speech wise, as for time wise he had stood by her for almost ten minutes, but still he felt a certain amount of satisfaction after the chance meeting and he got the feeling so did she. She was cool girl and in many ways Shikamaru hoped to see her returning to Konoha Academy soon. Besides this satiety he also felt guilt. Guilt because, although he avoided at all costs entertaining the possibility, just earlier he could have been spending time with the killer of her brother, the source of all her pain.

It had already been a drag but now the whole murder thing really had become troublesome.

* * *

_A nice little chapter away from the school for you there, setting up Shikamaru's subplot! Hurray! _

_As always guys I hope you enjoyed and hope if you did enjoy that you'll take the time to drop a review- author's appreciate them so much! _

_Thanks so much for the support so far! -(And to WinterPrayerOfTheMoons thanks a lot for the offer but for now I'm doing alright! If I ever start to struggle I'll definitely contact you so thanks for being so kind!)_


End file.
